Madagascar 2: new ending: Adopted
by lovesnow3
Summary: adopted version of EgyptianhandyTut's story. about what would happen if Alex was injured. Complete at last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alex is shot

After Alex and Zuba finish the last part of their dance for the people, both lions bow with a feeling of achievement. "That was so beautiful" said the old lady called Nana, and then pointed the rifle the guide had dropped at Alex and Zuba, "Now let's eat." Alex looked at the gun and then to his father and yelled, "Dad, look out!"

The gun was shot and the bullet was heading towards Alex and Zuba. Not letting Zuba get the injuered by a bullet again because of him, Alex pushed his father out of the way, and the bullet hit Alex in the chest, barely missing his heart. Alex fell to his knees and hand on where the bullet had hit.

"ALAKAY!" Zuba yelled as he got up and ran over to his son. "And now." Nana said as she aimed the gun once again at the lions. Zuba stood in front of his son so that he won't get shot for the second time.

The barrel was close enough so that Zuba could see right down to where the darkness hid the bullet. "What the…" Zuba said, but got cut off by Marty's voice.

"Alex get in!" Marty yelled down from the newly built plane. Zuba helped his injured son get into the barrel then he followed.

"We have to get out of here, Pull us up!" Zuba yelled up toward the plane, hovering above. "What?" Marty asked. "We have to get out of here! Pull us up! Pass it on!" Zuba repeated to the chimps. The chimpanzees told each other one by one until the message got to Mason. "He said, 'we have to get out of here and pull us up.'" Mason translated.

"Skipper! We need to pull them up!" Marty said to the penguin.

"Alright, pull them up." Skipper said. The chimpanzees came up one by one up until the barrel was up to where the lions could get out.

Marty saw Alex holding his hand to his chest and breathing heavily. "What did they do to you, Alex?" Marty said almost yelling.

"That old lady shot him." Zuba said.

"We'll check him as soon we got back." Skipper said putting his arm aroung his "girlfriend' the Hawaii hula girl ornament, "Rico, blow up the dam."

Rico coughed up stick of dynamite that was lit and dropped it. The dam exploded with a huge cloud of smoke and fire, and the gang headed back to the reserve, but Zuba was scared for what might happen to his son that night.

"Alex, are you OK?" Zuba asked. Alex looked up at his father with an eye closed tring to keep the pain hiden, "Hey you called me Alex, what happened to Alakay?" Zuba laughed in a nervous way, "He's right in front of me and I figured out I was wrong about him, he is a real lion and a true king."

Alex cringed in pain when he started to answer but Kwalski stopped him, telling him not to strain himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zuba's sadness.

The plane landed back on the reserve. Zuba helped Alex to where Skipper and the other penguins had set up a tent (Rico, coughed it up.) Zuba guided Alex down onto the ground in the tent. Alex still has his hand over his wound.

"You better go; we'll check the sadistic lion." Skipper said to Zuba.

"Alright." Zuba nodded.

Alex notice that Zuba was holding back his tears, but was losing miserably. Zuba went out and waited with Alex's friends, Marty, Gloria, and Melman. Alex's friends notice his fathers expression. Zuba sat down on a log, as tears were streaming down his face.

Zuba didn't care that his son's friends were looking at him, he didn't care that his wife Florrie soon walked up and his son's friends had to tell her what happened.

For the next few hours all Zuba cared about was his son. All Zuba wanted was a strong cub who would fight his own battles and become the alpha-lion after he was gone, but instead his son was different then the other cubs, instead of fighting he would dance. Alex's friends and mother saw Zuba moping about and went over to see if he was going to be alright.

Florrie sat down next to her husband on the log and put her hand on his mane trying to comfort him. "Zuba." Florrie started but was soon interrupted.

"It's my fault that Alex is like this." Zuba said,"If I haven't said all that 'If you were a real lion' then this wouldn't have happened." Zuba let tears fall down his face once again. Florrie hated to see him like that, and Zuba hated her seeing him like that, but he couldn't help it at the time.

Zuba thought Alex-his only son-was going to die and it would be all his fault, just like all those years ago when he was taken by the hunters. "Zuba," Florrie began,"It's not your fault and Alakay will live, he's your son after all, so don't worry." Zuba nodded, but still felt guilty.

All Zuba wanted to do was kill Makunga, apologize to his son (if he survived), and let everything fall back into place. Zuba hoped his son will make it; he didn't want to lose him again, and he did what Skipper would say, prayed to his personal god that his son would make it no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zuba and Alex's talk

Skipper and the other penguins came out of the tent to talk to the others. "Hey, Papa lion, your kid wants to talk to you." Skipper said to Zuba. Zuba nodded and headed inside the tent and saw Alex lying on the ground; when Alex saw his father come in, and tryied to look tough. "Dad." Alex started, and tried to sit up, but Zuba cut him off and made him lay back down. "Alakay, don't scare me like that." Zuba said in a tone that all kids know as the 'you know what you did,'

"You know you could have been killed."

"Dad, I only did that to save your life. I just wanted to prove to you that I AM a real lion." Alex said "And a real lion has to help his family and friends no matter what."

Zuba was about to get angrier at his son then realizes that his son was right. Zuba hugged Alex and cried. "I'm so sorry, Alakay." Zuba said, "I think I'm too worried about you after seeing you injured." Alex was more surprised; he hugged his father back both nervously and happily.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I lost you a long time ago, remember." Zuba said looking at his son "seen you return home I was happy that you were back, alive. But after you performed to the people you knew from New York, you were shot and I thought I'd lose you again." Alex looked at Zuba, and he saw that his father was going to cry. Zuba hugged Alex, not wanting let him go and tears fell from his eyes once again.

Alex looked up at his father and said," I'll be fine dad."

"FINE, YOU CALL THAT FINE!" Zuba yelled pointing at the hole in Alex's cheast "Hey, The penguins know what to do." Alex said. Zuba nodded, But he didn't know what to do at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Night

Once Zuba calmed down and left his son, Alex let out a groan from pain he was hiding while he and his father were talking.

"Ok, note-to-self talking for extended periods of time equals," Alex cringed in the middle of his sentence, "Pain."

As the night wore on Alex had moments of no pain to unbearable pain and every type of pain in-between.

While he was inside however his father was lying on the log just outside of the tent, and every few minutes would stand up and pace from the log to the tent and back a few times then would lie back down, just to repeat it again in a few minutes.

After a few hours later Florrie walked over carrying a small folded piece of fabric," I brought Foo fie" She said but her husband just ignored her, she sighed and passed her husband.

When she entered into the teat Alex was having one of his no pain moments. "Hey, Alakay." She said in a soft voice. "Hey mom." He relied trying to sit up only to be stopped by both his mother and pain.

"I brought you Foo fie." She said holding out the small piece of fabric that, once belonged to a child but was dropped during a tour through the reserve. "Gee, thanks mom." Alex said taking it from her. She then leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead and left.

Zuba was pacing when she came back out "Zuba, how about you get some sleep; Alakay will be fine you heard the penguins." She said hugging her husband. Zuba nodded "Your right Florrie." He said, as he sat back on the log "I'll get some sleep, you go ahead to the den." Florrie looked down and kissed him on the cheek and left.

It was the middle of the night when Alex woke up to the worst pain in his life, it felt like he was being ripped in half, being burned by lava. He let out a yell and soon his father, his friend and the penguins came running in.

"What's wrong son?" Zuba asked in a worried tone.

Alex just cringed in pain because he couldn't talk.

Skipper looked to Kowalski "Report!"

Kowalski, "Looked at Alex carefully trying not to touch him and cause him more pain then what he needed.

"It seems, the bullet in still inside of him sir and it is…." Everyone stared at the tall penguin, he sighed, "It is killing him."

Every animal in the tent let out a gasp and some even cried (Gloria, Melman, and of course Zuba).

"Well is there anything you can do?" Marty asked worried about his best friend. The penguin shrugged "Possibly but it could be risky." The animals urged him to go on. He sighed "We would have to find, one of the tour guides or a staff of the reserve."

"How is that risky?" Gloria asked

"Because who knows when there will be staff around and once we do find one we'll have to move him."

The crowd of animals looked at each other, the penguin was right moving him could risk his life even more.

_A/N: dun dun dun! Hope you liked it. Sorry 'bout not updating for a while. R&R please. The more there are the faster the next chapter will be up._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Human Hunt

Day 1

The sun rose that morning and when it did Kowalski's plan went into action. Every single one of Alex's friends, spread out over the entire reserve. While his father kept watch at the watering hole.

Human count- none

Day 2

Alex was getting worse. His friend once again spread out over the reserve, and once again his father watched to watering hole. This day however Zuba was joined with his wife.

Human count- none

Day 3

Alex's pain was increasing with every hour. The others watched the reserve, with Zuba and his wife at the watering hole, and the penguins watching Alex trying to keep him comfortable.

Human count- none

Day 4

Julian decides to help, it didn't work. Alex had gone delusional with the pain. He thought there was an Alex alarm clock from the zoo, which never stopped going off. Everyone took there watch positions.

Human count- none

Day 5

Gloria found a poacher, and sat on him. Marty talked with the rest of the zebras about humans. Melmen, continued trying to be a witchdoctor. Alex was out cold and the penguins were watching him. Zuba and Florrie again kept watch at the watering hole.

Human count- one poacher. Nobody else.

Day 6

Everyone was getting worried that a human would never show up, and if one did it would be too late. They took their watch, very seriously that day, and looked for hours on end, until the sun set.

Human count- none

Day 7

Alex was at his worst and when his friends went to their positions. Marty spots a tour jeep, thus a staff member. He called to the others and carefully they moved Alex to the road where the tour guide stopped the jeep and called for back up.

Alex was taken to a city in the country called Nairobi, to save his life.

Human count- nine tourists, one staff

_A/N: Sorry if it is crappy. R&R please. I'm gonna try to finish this either today or this weekend. Thank you Nendo Tenshi for the help._

_Check out Nendo Tenshi here on fanfiction  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nairobi Veterinary Hospital

Alex was going in and out of consciousness, as humans hassled and bustled around him. They were talking but Alex couldn't hear them very well because his heart was pounding in his ears. When they touched the bullet wound on his chest he would growl in agony.

"We should get him, in the OR," said one of the doctors from the Nairobi Veterinary Hospital, looking at the gunshot wound, "Fast!"

Alex's vision blurred as more doctors came a muttered about the bullet and the fact that poaching was illegal in the reserve. Doctors dispersed through out the hospital as they went deeper into the hall and Alex deeper into darkness.

These were the only doctors in the world who thought of animals as people and not just things that wandered in the world. Alex could feel his heart beat pounding in his chest and with each brought new pain.

The doors opened into a silver room with bright blinding lights. Then Alex was placed on a cold table and then a sharp pain went through his entire body. "Get a move on, or we'll lose him!" one of the doctors yelled. Then Alex felt a prick in his arm.

He swirled into darkness.

_A/N: OMG is Alex dead? Well that's for me to know and you to find out. R&R please. Sorry so short.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dreams

_Alex opened his eyes in the darkness. He couldn't see an inch in front of his face. He could hear voices surrounding him. Calling out his name, both Alex and Alakay. _

_The place where he stood grew brighter as the voices grew louder and closer to him. He closed his eyes as the light hit his eyes and when he opened them, he saw crowds of people and animals alike. All calling the name they knew him by. They cheered and clapped for him. _

"_He's back!" called the animals and humans together. _

_Alex stood and wobbled, and then the background grew clear around him at last. He stood on a tall pillar in the middle of his home. In The Central Park Zoo. _

_Whistles and cheers from the crowd reminded Alex of his life before he was shipped off. _

_Then the Scene changed, he was in an open field of savannah grass. And he wasn't alone. Standing not far away from him stood a lioness, one he recognized for one reason or another. He racked his brain and then he remembered._

"_Njeri?" he managed to say. _

_The Lioness turned around and nodded. _

"_Yes?" she replied walking closer._

_Her fur was a light tan color and her ears were a darker brown at the tip and faded closer to her head._

_He walked towards her, and she stopped. _

"_Alakay." She said looking at him. _

"_Yes." He replied looking at his old friend. _

"_You shouldn't be here." _

"_What?" _

"_You shouldn't be here." _

_Then once again the scene faded, he was a cub again and was with his father. _

_Without knowing why he started to dance around while his father was telling him to attack the small lion rattle. He giggled and continued, then his father then told him about the matching birth mark on their paws and about his future. _

_Then his world went black again, he tried to call out to his father but he couldn't make a sound. He tried to call his friends but no sound. He stood in the darkness with no one around._

_His legs shook and he fell to the ground or what he thought would be the ground. Alex for the first time in a long time he actually cried. And when he looked up, once again there was a blinding light, and it came closer and closer until it engulfed him entirely._

* * *

A/N: OMG! Again! Is he dead? Or not? Post your answer as a comment if you want. Please R&R. The more there are the faster the next chapters will be up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nervously Awaiting

Zuba and all of Alex's friends were waiting around the reserve, waiting for news of Alex to come their way.

"He's been gone for like…evea!" Marty said banging his hooves to the dusty savannah ground.

"A bullet punctured his chest, Marty. He'll be gone for awhile." Melman said, while he finished up with helping a young hippo with a tooth ache.

"I know but.." the zebra was cut off by Florrie who shook her head, and nodded towards her husband who was sulking in a shaded area by the watering hole.

"I don't think we should talk about Alakay, right now." She said as she turned away from Marty and walking toward her husband.

She put her hand on Zuba's shoulder, he looked up at her and for once he wasn't crying.

_A/N: sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the LAST TWO CHAPTERS longer._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 hospital daze

Day 1

Alex was alive but still recovering from the operation to remove the bullet from his chest.

Day 2

He could eat solid food somewhat and was moved into a large back room that looked a lot like a zoo exhibit, so he could start trying to move around again.

Day 3

Alex was able to move around with little to no pain at all. The doctors said that he would be going back to the reserve by the end of the week.

Day 4

The stitches came out leavening only a small scar about one and half to two inches long. He could move around with no pain at all. The doctors wanted to keep him till the end of the week to make sure he'll be fine going back.

Day 5

Alex was moved to a large open area outside so he could be able to run around so the doctors could make sure he could take care of himself.

Day 6

He passed the doctors, He-can-take-care-of-himself trial and all his other medical things checked out. The doctors said he would go back to the reserve the next day.

Day 7

Alex received a visit from Mr. Tranquilizer Dart and the candy-man song. He was then loaded onto a truck and taken back to the reserve.

_A/N: almost done. last chapter coming possibility tonight or tomorrow. R&R please. Sequel story coming soon as well. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Home Again

When Alex opened his eyes, he could see only blurred colors but as it clear he saw it was his parents and friends.

"Hey guys long time no see." He said while he sat up for the first time with out cringing in pain.

Florrie cried as she hugged her son "Thank goodness, we were so worried."

Gloria nodded "Yeah, we thought you were gonna leave us after all we've been through."

Alex laughed "No way. Come on I'm the King of New York."

Zuba looked at his son happy that he was alive and that his son was happy. "Alakay, don't ever do that again." He said punching his son lightly on the shoulder, and laughing nervously

Alex nodded at his father and grabbed onto his arm "You got it dad, I don't plan on getting shot again, until...Never."

"Good!" Marty said to his best friend punching his friend in the shoulder much like the lions father had done.

As the days went by, all of the memories of the past few weeks had started to fade and no one talked about it. The only thing that was a reminder about it was the scar on Alex's chest and the fact that the reserve staff had put up new "no hunting sings." With warnings about the arrest of anybody who dared hunt the animals on the reserve.

Then the zoosters got the great news about Skipper wanting to get married to…a hula doll, but they were happy for him…them?. Anyway.

Zuba did the honors of marring the strange couple. The sun was setting and the Zoosters and Alex's parents were all there to witness it.

When the penguins left for the honeymoon, the Zoosters watch as the plane flew out of sight. Then they continued with their new lives in the African Savannah.

Alex with his pride.

Marty with the heard.

Gloria with both the hippo's mostly Moto Moto, (because he wouldn't leave her alone) and the girls and Melmen.

And Melmen continuing trying be a witch doctor with his new friend and partner Joe and spending time with Gloria.

_A/N: Whoo the stories done. Sequel will be coming soon. R&R please. _


End file.
